The Past Behind the Glasses
by Wrastrix
Summary: Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts after an eventful summer, but little does he know of the secrets that have been kept from him for all these years. Does he follow in the light side? Or does Harry Potter try to follow in his true ancestor’s footsteps?


The Past Behind the Glasses  
  
  
  
Summary: Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts after and eventful summer, but little does he know of the secrets that have been kept from him for all these years. Does he follow in the light side? Or does Harry Potter try to follow in his true ancestor's footsteps?  
  
Pairing: I don't know yet.  
  
Genre: Fantasy / General / Angst  
  
Disclaimer: As most of the authors on FF.net, I don't own Harry Potter © or anything you recognize in this story. It's just fun to write!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Dungeons and Dragons  
  
Harry heard a slosh as he stepped out of the cooling water in the bath.  
  
He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his sweaty figure as he started into the steamy mirror.  
  
He watched his light red eyes cool into an emerald green as he flicked a few strands of hair from his  
  
shoulder (I'll have to thank Michael for that antidote - if I ever see him again, Harry thought) and a  
  
small smile played on his lips.  
  
"Boy!" A shriek echoed through number four Privet Drive as Harry sighed.  
  
"Coming Aunt Petunia," he muttered to himself as he opened the bathroom door and walked over to  
  
his bedroom - he sighed again as he closed the door and the chill hit him.  
  
"I'm not telling you again! Get dressed and then get your sorry backside down here!"  
  
Harry walked over to the window and was about to shut his curtains when his door was opened and  
  
a pile of worn clothes was flung through the door before it was slammed shut.  
  
"Hurry up! Don't keep your Aunt waiting!" he heard his Uncle yell for the other side of the door.  
  
Harry put on the clothes and wrapped the towel loosely around his neck, trying to dry his hair - it  
  
had always been much longer when it had been washed.  
  
As he walked back to the window he watched a raven fly from the rooftops, slowly gliding to the  
  
pavements.  
  
His green eyes followed a mother who was pushing a pram, then his gaze fell to the bottom of the  
  
Dursley's house - where a man who was dressed in a long black cloak was staring up at Harry with  
  
red eyes and a snake like face.  
  
Harry blinked and the man was gone, there was not trace that the man had been at the bottom of  
  
number four.  
  
"Do I have to come up there?" came a loud voice from downstairs.  
  
"I'm.I'm coming!" he took one last glance at the street and then looked at Hedwig -  
  
contemplating whether or not to tell Dumbledore what had just happened.  
  
Hedwig hooted softly.  
  
He shook his head mentally, and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Harry hadn't seen Voldemort's wand anywhere and his scar hadn't been hurting, so had he really  
  
come to kill Harry?  
  
X - X - X -X  
  
  
  
The same thing happened for the next fortnight - every time that Harry went to shut his curtains, Voldemort would be staring up at him.  
  
The thing was, though, was that he never pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
Never smiled evilly.  
  
Never even moved.  
  
Just stood at the same spot, with the same expression on his face as he did the first night.  
  
He repeated the same process every night - he always stayed just long enough for Harry to realize who it was.  
  
Harry still hadn't told Dumbledore.  
  
But one night, it didn't happen - and Harry went to early that night, not having to worry and sit and think for hours about why Lord Voldemort would be at the Dursley's house very night.  
  
While Harry slept, he dreamt that he was running through a forest and he tripped on a log - he fell through a black hole, he wasn't going to survive when he hit the bottom.  
  
He heard a crack, and he -  
  
Woke up.  
  
He sat up and put on his glasses (he used to use only reading glasses before Hogwarts, but by constant use - he damaged his eyes.).  
  
He thought he heard a noise by his desk, so he shook his head.  
  
"Shut up, Hedwig. I'm not in the mood to feed you tonight," he muttered.  
  
He then heard a chuckle - a noise that Hedwig does not make.  
  
One trembling hand reached for his lamp by his bed - and switched on he light.  
  
Harry gasped at what he saw.  
  
Voldemort was casually reading one of the letters Ron had sent to Harry on his birthday.  
  
He looked up and saw Harry watching him with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Harry stammered, taking a quick look around his room to try and see his wand - it was in his trunk, which Voldemort was currently sitting on.  
  
Harry thought that it was very strange that his scar wasn't hurting.  
  
"I was reading one of your friends' letters, just to see what you get up to at school. It's very interesting." He replied, politely folding up the letter and placing it neatly on the desk.  
  
"You've been stalking me. Do you know that?" It wasn't a question.  
  
"I haven't been stalking, Harry. I've wanted to see you. Not to kill you." Voldemort added as he looked at Harry.  
  
Harry noticed that, again, Voldemort did not have a wand. He was curious.  
  
Very curious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To give you this," Voldemort got up and slowly walked towards Harry - pulling a large parcel out of the inside of his cloak.  
  
He handed it to Harry, who stared at it.  
  
The Dark Lord chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"I haven't cursed it or anything you know."  
  
Harry looked up at him, gulped, and took the parcel with trembling hands.  
  
It was wrapped in a black silky substance, with a thin piece or dark green cord.  
  
Harry undid it, and took of the silky wrapping.  
  
Two black cloaks fell out - one with the recognizable Gryffindor crest.  
  
The other one was made of black silk, with a dark green inner jacket.  
  
"Do you like them?" he heard the Dark Lord whisper.  
  
"Yes. They're," Gulp. "Beautiful."  
  
"Good. I hope they fit you."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"But.why?" Harry looked up to see that Voldemort had once again - disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
X - X - X - X  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, and with a quick glance at the parcel, which had been given to him by his 'guest' last night, he skipped downstairs.  
  
He was in a good mood, until he walked into the living room.  
  
Cornelius Fudge was sitting in the living, sipping a cup of something and talking earnestly to his Uncle Vernon.  
  
Fudge looked up and smiled at Harry.  
  
"Ah yes! Hello Harry!" He beamed  
  
His Uncle looked up at him and smiled apologetically.  
  
"Just a little check on how your Uncle is doing Harry, nothing major!" he said, noting the tension between Vernon and Harry.  
  
"Oh, is everything alright?" Harry asked.  
  
Mr Fudge chuckled. It was getting rather irritating that everyone was chuckling at him.  
  
"Yes! Everything is just grand! I've almost finished now, so I'll be out of your way soon," Mr Fudge coolly replied.  
  
"Good." Harry smiled.  
  
Fudge suddenly looked very serious as he watched Vernon signing something - he cleared his throat and looked at Harry.  
  
"I'm here because some misfortunes have been occurring at the Ministry of Magic - the Death Eaters have been attacking frequently, and I just wanted to find out if your Uncle knew anything." Fudge said.  
  
"Cornelius and I have come to an agreement. I shall be helping the Ministry with the attacks." Vernon spoke up.  
  
"But that would mean that you would have to go back to the wizarding world, doesn't it?" Harry  
  
asked his Uncle, wrapping his arms around himself.  
  
Fudge cleared his throat.  
  
"You Uncle, of course is not allowed back in the wizarding world. But, he will be staying at his father's old manor - without possession and use of a wand. The trails begin tomorrow, and by what the inspectors say, he may stay in the wizarding world, under close 24-hour surveillance by the selected departments, " Fudge answered.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Fudge picked up his briefcase and got up, shaking Vernon's hand and smiling at Harry.  
  
"I'll be off now. See you soon. Vernon. Harry," he nodded at Harry and then dissaparated  
  
Vernon put his head in his hands for several minutes, and then he turned to Harry.  
  
"Go that that box in my bedroom, the black one. Hurry up before your Aunt comes back," Harry nodded and ran up the stairs.  
  
He came back into the living room a moment later with a long black box, with a skull and a snake in the middle of the lid.  
  
He handed it to Vernon, who nodded at Harry, and then he began searching through the box.  
  
He found what he was looking for - a yellowing piece of parchment with 'M.O.M' stamped in fancy writing on the back.  
  
Fifteen minutes of silent discussion was held in the living room after that.  
  
Harry's Uncle was just putting the lid on the skull box when the doorbell rang.  
  
Harry and Vernon looked towards the door.  
  
Harry could see the shape of one person.  
  
"Get the door, it might be your cousin." He heard his Uncle say as he walked towards the door.  
  
Harry opened it, and looked into the eyes at the boy who was standing there, who happened to look a lot like.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed aloud.  
  
The blonde's head shot up and Harry could have sworn that there was a hint of surprise on Draco's face.  
  
"Potter!" Malfoy sounding rather disgusted.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, shutting the door and stepping into the cool breeze with his arms folded.  
  
"I have been told that I've got to come here, to complain." Draco replied, putting his face back into a neutral expression with a regal voice.  
  
"About?" Harry sounded rather annoyed.  
  
"My aunt heard some very loud explosions earlier on - which were coming from your, uh, abode," Draco finished, looking at the Dursley's house.  
  
"And where, may I ask, does you Aunt live? I can't actually recall seeing any palaces or castles around here," Harry mockingly said.  
  
Draco looked at him, strangely.  
  
"My Aunt doesn't live in a palace, Potter. What gave you an idea like that?" Harry jut shrugged.  
  
"She lives next door, to you," Draco sneered.  
  
Seeing the shocked look on Harry's face, Draco continued.  
  
"I've been staying here for the past week. Father says that I should learn to associate with muggles if I am to become a death eater. By the way, It's very interesting - the way you weed the garden," Malfoy grinned evilly.  
  
Harry suddenly pointed a threatening finger at Malfoy and stepped closer to him.  
  
"Tell anyone, ferret. And I'll torture you within and inch of your life," Harry said, in a deadly whisper.  
  
Malfoy just sneered, and then moved Harry's finger away from his face.  
  
"Careful, Potter. You're sounding just like the Dark Lord," he coolly replied.  
  
Harry just growled.  
  
Draco stared.  
  
Harry lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Draco lifted an eyebrow.  
  
Someone screamed in the distance.  
  
Harry cleared his throat and smiled, like the 'good' Gryffindor he was known for.  
  
"Thanks, Draco. I'll remember that. How has your day been?" Harry asked politely.  
  
Draco stared at Harry as if his enemy had finally lost it.  
  
"Potter, are you feeling alright?" Draco asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, I'm just being polite," Harry answered gleefully.  
  
"I guess my day has been fine," Draco still wasn't sure if Harry was o.k.  
  
"Good!" Harry smiled.  
  
And then he did something unexpected.  
  
He slapped Draco's back and grasped his shoulders.  
  
"Look, mate. About what happened on the Hogwarts Express, I'm sorry. I guess I just lost my  
  
temper. No hard feelings, eh?" Harry boomed into Draco's face.  
  
Draco could now say that he was scared.  
  
VERY scared.  
  
Draco just shook his head.  
  
"No, of course not. No.no hard feelings," Draco smiled nervously.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
He then punched Draco's face.  
  
Hard.  
  
Draco fell to the ground and tasted a coppery, tangy substance in his mouth - he spitted out some blood and winced as he touched his face.  
  
He looked up at Harry, who had an expressionless face and had folded his arms again.  
  
"One thing, Draco," he said Draco's name mockingly. "Never. Compare. Me. To. That. Thing." Harry whispered each word individually.  
  
He then walked over to Draco and kicked him in the shins several times.  
  
Then, he pulled Draco to his feet and brushed off Draco's black jumper.  
  
Harry smiled as his focus went behind Draco's back.  
  
"Hello, Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon wants to see you," Harry smiled and Draco turned around. What was obviously Harry Potter's aunt was staring at Draco then ran over to him.  
  
"Oh Draco! What happened to you!" Petunia took Draco's face in her hands.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth? Does she know about this, sweetheart?"  
  
"My Aunt went out this morning, Mrs Dursley. I ran into a wall a minute ago," Draco replied coolly as he smiled.  
  
Petunia then turned to Harry.  
  
"Boy! Why didn't you help him? Poor thing! He could have died. This is Lizzie's nephew. You two are the same age," Petunia screeched.  
  
"I tried, Aunt Petunia. I was helping him up as you arrived," Harry answered.  
  
His Aunt seemed to wonder whether or not he was telling the truth.  
  
She however, cleared her throat.  
  
"Harry, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is my nephew - Harry Potter," she said.  
  
Harry and Draco just looked at each other.  
  
"Well, shake hands then," she demanded.  
  
Harry and Draco continued to stare at each other.  
  
They moved closer, and grasped each other's hands.  
  
They shook them, slowly.  
  
When Petunia finally cleared her throat, they let go.  
  
"Well, I've got to in now boys. Have fun," she pulled up her bags and walked indoors, smiling at them as she closed the door  
  
"Guess your happy now, aren't you Malfoy?"  
  
Draco just smiled a ghost of a smile and nodded.  
  
Harry just stared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Endnotes - Yes. Yes. The characters are a bit ooc, but that's what I need.  
  
Vernon Dursley is really a wizard, who used an untraceable amount of the unforgivable curses on children and families when he was a death eater - he had a choice, given to him by the Ministry of Magic. Either be given the Dementor's kiss - or be condemned to live as a muggle.  
  
Harry found this out when he was seven, he found his Uncle's wand in his bedroom - but he didn't know what it was, until he went to Hogwarts. When he was seven, he was sworn to secrecy and if he ever told anyone, Vernon said that he wouldn't be afraid to use his wand to kill Harry  
  
Harry has kept it a secret ever since and as a truce - Vernon agreed to be nicer to Harry when his Aunt or cousin wasn't around.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter - The Dragon, the Snake and the Thief 


End file.
